1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a circuit board and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method of an identifiable print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional manufacturing method of a print circuit board (PCB) is processed by piling up a base plate 91, two thermosetting films 92 and two copper foils 93, with each thermosetting film 92 sandwiched in between the base plate 91 and the copper foils 93; and laminating the base plate 91, the thermosetting films 92 and the copper foils 93 at over 150° C., 280 psi as shown in FIG. 2, to obtain a print circuit board 9 with a first layer of circuit (copper foils 93) formed on the base plate 91. Otherwise, if it is necessary, the above lamination can be repeated to repeatedly laminate additional thermosetting films and copper foils on the first layer of circuit (copper foils 93) to form a print circuit board with a multi-layer of circuits. The thermosetting films are made of polypropylene.
In general, obtained print circuit boards 9 are collected after the manufacture to perform as a batch of print circuit boards 9, followed by providing an identifiable number or a pattern Z to each batch of print circuit boards 9 via a laser processing step, in order to monitor the history of each batch of print circuit boards 9.
However, in the conventional manufacturing method of print circuit boards, the laser processing step for forming the identifiable number or pattern Z onto the print circuit board 9 is carried out at the end of the manufacturing process for each batch of the print circuit boards 9. Thus, it is impossible for the identifiable number or pattern Z to be further used in obtaining the detailed manufacturing record of each print circuit board 9, especially in the early stages of the manufacturing process, such as piling and laminating. Hence, the identifiable number or pattern Z on the print circuit board 9 is incapable of tracking back to the trouble spot of the manufacture process if a defected print circuit board 9 is produced.
Yet, due to the high cost for the laser machine, the cost of the conventional manufacture method will be significantly high if the laser processing step is frequently carried out by forming the identifiable number or pattern Z on each print circuit board 9 in each manufacturing step.
Additionally, although the art of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) has been widely put to use in each field of remote identification, it is still unable to be used in manufacture of print circuit boards because of the poor tolerance of the RFID chip to high temperature and pressure.
Hence, there is a need for providing a manufacturing method of print circuit boards to improve the above disadvantages.